Dark Alliances
by Evilfreak
Summary: When Trigon and Slade make and ALLIANCEnot Slade working for him, they decide the best way to kill the titans is by separating them. R&R me and I R&R u RaexBB, RobxStar
1. His First

**_A/N: This is in the future. Starfire, Robin and Beast boy are 17, Cyborg is 19 and Raven is 18. Also, let's say that Slade was never killed and he still lives and he is not working for Trigon to fulfill Raven's dark prophecy. _**

His First

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion Zinthos." Raven said over and over. She had been meditating for about 2 hours now. She was in her dark room, levitating her bed, blinds covering the window, thin lines of light flooding in from around the edges, her cloak slightly on the bed. Her hood fell down part of her back. Her violet hair started to float around like the wild snakes on Medusa's head. She only saw the blackness since her eyes were shut. Then a light appeared in the darkness. She opened her eyes only to see her room. She closed her eyes again and the light overwhelmed her vision, transporting her to somewhere else. She was in a dark forest, all the trees dead and the bark was black as the night. She walked down a dirt path where she ended up in a lake filled with purple gunk. From it rose a large black snake with fangs that had yellow water dripping from it. She already had got to this part but this part but this time it went on further. She saw the snake charge at her and right before eating her, but she came back to reality. She fell on her bed. This had been happening to her for the past month. At first it was nothing. Then it went on a little further each time. Now she got to a part where she didn't wanna live through. She wished she new what was happening. She was about to search through her books for any reference of this when the alarm went off. She flew through the ceiling and all the way up to the roof. She jumped off and turned to a black bird, flying into the T-car. The others were shocked by her sudden appearance. "Say something next time will you!" said BB. Raven just smirked.

She has like Beast boy the past four years, since the Teen Titans were formed. She didn't have to read his mind knowing he liked her. She always put her hood on around him so no one would see her blush. She sat there, next to him hoping he'd just lean over and kiss her. He didn't. She sighed and then jolted forward hitting her head on the seat. She looked up to see Mammoth stopping the car. They all got out and saw Jynx and Gizmo join him. They attacked. Raven took on Jynx, Starfire and Beast boy attacked Gizmo as Mammoth was attacked by Cyborg and Robin. Raven flew high in the air, swishing around and dodging the hex blades that attacked her. Raven turned around and flew downwards still dodging the attacks. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as a swirl of blackness shot from her hand, wrapping Jynx and throwing her to a car. Jynx shuck her head and shot a hex blast at Raven, sending her against a wall. Raven turned to a huge black bird and flew down on Jynx. Jynx did a back flip barely missing his attack. Raven stopped before hitting the ground and faced Jynx again flying at her. Jynx shot three hex blades, Raven dodging two and getting hit by one. She turned to her normal self and hit a light post and fell to the ground. She sank into the ground. She appeared as the black bird behind Jynx and then morphed to her "human" self. She muttered her three magical words and a car near by was overwhelmed by a black aura. It landed on top of Jynx. The was sliced in half by a hex blast. She jumped at Raven, grabbing her by the throat. Raven grabbed Jynx by the wrist and she pulled hands off her throat. She twisted Jynx's arm and got up, still holding her arm. She twisted Jynx around, Jynx's arm twisted behind her and ready to break. She kicked the back fo her knee, Jynx falling to her knees. Raven grabbed her hair and crushed her head against the floor. Jynx turned around and kicked Raven off as she flew by a flying Cyborg.

Cy got up and shot his sonic cannon at Gizmo. Gizmo flew back. His four spider legs grew out from his back pack. He tried to impale Robin with a leg but Robin parried the leg with his staff. Another sonic blast hit Gizmo in the chest. He did a back flip and landed once more on his spider legs. A machine gun rose out from his back and bullets scattered everywhere. Cyborg ran around to not get hit. Robin did numerous acrobatic moves like flips and cartwheels to dodge the bullets and get closer to him. He jumped up and did a front flip and hit Gizmo across the face with the staff. After getting up, Gizmo jolted one leg, impaling Robin in the shoulder. He shrieked in pain. Cyborg grabbed Gizmo's head after jumping to him and smashed it to the ground. He grabbed all four legs and started to spin them over his head and then he threw Gizmo to a wall. A birdarang flew by and sliced threw all four legs. Robin jumped at Gizmo and kicked him in the face. Gizmo grew to metallic dragon wings and flew high in the air. A shotgun shot scattered bullets at the titans. Cyborg got hit in the arm, shattering a bit of metal. Cyborg jumped high in the air, Robin on his back. Robin jumped off Cy and threw an explosive, sending Gizmo back. Gizmo shot two explosives at the duo, both flying off. Cyborg shot his cannon but Gizmo dodged. A laser shot at Cyborg, cracking the metal on his chest. Robin swiped his staff at Gizmo, but he dodged. He swung over and over, horizontally, diagonally and vertically. Each dodged. Gizmo tried to kick Robin but he slid under Gizmo and kicked Gizmo's gut. Gizmo flew high in the air past a flying Starfire, eyes ready to blast.

Starfire shot her eye beams at Mammoth, crashing him to the ground. BB turned to an elephant and used his tusks to throw Mammoth out into the distance. Mammoth skidded on the ground and then got on his feet. He charged at the plant colored elephant and grabbed his tusks. He spun around and threw him to Starfire flying above him like a vulture. They both fell on the ground rolling around. He turned to a pterodactyl and flew to Mammoth. He grabbed him by the shoulders and flew off. Mammoth was dropped off on the top of a building and a barrage of starbolts came over him like rain. After a huge explosion and smoke making, Mammoth jumped out and landed on the street. He grabbed a car and threw it at Starfire who used an eye beam to melt it down before hitting her. She flew down on him and kicked him in the jaw, sending him against a car which blew up sending him flying back at her. A green T-rex came up in front of her and bit on Mammoth and shuck him around like a rag doll, and threw the blood covered Mammoth aside. Mammoth got up and punched the now normal BB across the street. Starfire grabbed his arm and threw him against a building and then she punched him five times in a row and then gave him an uppercut sending him high in the air. A green eagle clawed Mammoth in the arms and tried to carry him. He was too heavy and he ripped off chunks of meat from his arms. He fell to the ground, both legs bent slightly. Starfire tried to punch him but he grabbed her hand and threw her to a wall. BB jumped down on him like a squirrel and ran around in his shirt, tickling him. Mammoth laughed and then grabbed the little squirrel and threw it to a charging Starfire who managed to grab the little thing and set it down. She shot her eye beam at him sending him straight towards Raven, who faced the other way.

Raven jumped in the air dodging a hex blade which hit Mammoth. She said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a huge black claw came out from the black sphere that covered her hand. It grabbed Jynx and threw her aside. Jynx charged a huge hex blast. She shot it at Raven which decided to counter it. She slapped her hands together and spread them apart. Strands of darkness went from finger to finger, each intertwining with each other creating a confusing web. She caught the blast in the web and threw it back at Jynx who jumped over it and was going straight forward for Raven. She tackled her and they rolled on the ground. Raven was on the bottom and punched Jynx in the jaw. Jynx grabbed Raven's arms and pinned her down. Raven brought up her legs and wrapped her feet around Jynx's throat and thrust down, smashing Jynx's skull to the ground. Raven sank in the ground and rose up in her black bird form. She turned to normal. She said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a black sphere surrounded her hand. The sphere turned to ten spikes and aimed to Jynx who destroyed them with a hex blade. She shot three hex blades at Raven, cutting off her cloak except for the hood and one cutting her stomach. She yelled as she rolled across the ground. She levitated in the air and decided to end the fight. Jynx jumped at her but Raven grabbed her by the neck and threw her onto the street. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as ten light posts were engulfed by an eerie black light. The ripped out of the ground and wrapped around Jynx. Raven made the confusing web again and shot it at Jynx that wrapped around her head and body, trapping her there, motionless.

Cyborg flew against a building after being shot with a missile. Robin snuck around behind Gizmo and slashed his staff across Gizmo's head. He put his foot on Gizmo's back and jammed his staff into the back pack, his wings disabled along with his guns and missile launcher. "You toe jam eating, barf for brains, nose picking ass smelling jerk!" he said as Cyborg picked him up and wrapped him with a rope. Mammoth was dizzy but took a wild swing hitting Starfire in the face. A green gorilla came from behind and grabs him throwing him against a car. A green laser beam hit him straight in the face, knocking him out cold. 20 metal posts were covered with a black aura and wrapped around Mammoth. Starfire and BB just looked at her and waved their hands as in saying thanks. "What should we do to them?" asked Raven.

"Send them to jail." said Robin.

"They'll escape...again." said Cy.

"Then what?" asked Star.

"Kill them once and for all." said Raven. They all stared at her. "No!" said BB.

"Well, you guys wanna keep wasting your time fighting these freaks! Let's get rid of the one and for all!" said Raven.

"We won't." said Robin. A black aura surrounded the 3 HIVE academy students and lifted them in the air. "Then I will!" said Raven throwing them in the ocean. "Raven!" yelled Starfire flying to her and slapping her. Raven put her hand on her cheek, looking at Starfire with this look of sorry and how could you. "I am sorry my friend. I found what you did very foolish." said Starfire embracing her friend. Raven wasn't as weird about people touching her as much anymore. The stopped hugging and the others stared at her with a demonic glare. "Sorry, I thought it was right, at the moment." she said starring at her feet. "Raven, how could you?" asked BB who stared at her with shame. Now she felt really bad. Beast boy walked over to her and use his index finger to lift her head by the chin. What she did next was unremarkable. She leaned in and kissed her. Their lips made contact, her eyes closed, his wide open with shock. He slowly closed them too. After three seconds their lips separated. "Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." said Raven. She flew off to the tower. "Raven wait!" yelled Beast boy. She looked bak but just flew off.

They go to the tower and the first thing they did were get to the T-Sub. Everyone except BB and Raven went. They left looking for the troublesome trio. BB knocked on Raven's door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Me." said Beast boy.

"Go away." she said. He didn't pay attention to what she said and walked in anyways. She was on her bed, face buried in her pillow, crying. She didn't here him come in. He waled over to her bed and sat down on it, and only then she looked up to see Beast boy's handsome face. The past three years he had changed a lot. He grew tall, about six feet. He had long green hair down to his shoulders. He had hard muscles, on his arms, legs, chests and abs. All hard as stone. She was so turned on by him. He had a differ outfit now. He now wore a tight black jumpsuit with a green stripe going around his wrists, waists and ankles. He had regular sneakers. She herself had also changed. She had a all the curves in the right places, huge boobs, and a big ass. She didn't have that same pale skin as before, it was more tan. She had a much better face. She had longer hair that reached her elbows. Right now she was only in her tight bathing suit-like jumpsuit and the hood that still remained. "We need to talk." he said.

"Bout what? That I kissed you? It's a kiss, what's your deal!" she yelled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that-" he started.

"Just shut up and get out. If you hate me now I'd know why. Just get the hell out!" she screamed. He laid down right next to her. She rolled to her side and stared at him with her red eyes. He reached over and wiped a tear off. He slid the side of his index finger down her face and under her chin. "I wanted to tell you that I liked what you did." he said. He leaned in this time and kissed her. It was more passionate and they had both expected it. they got closer at that moment, metaphorically and physically. He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her body. They kissed for a long time, and then it turned french. She tilted her head to the right while he tilted it to the left. He opened his mouth slightly and slid his tongue out and slid them over her lips, asking for permission to enter. She barely opened her mouth, the tongue barging and colliding with her tongue. He caressed her tongue with his, as she did to his tongue. They laid there, making out viciously as if it was gonna be the only time. They got under the covers and went to work.


	2. Captured

Captured

Raven woke up an hour and half later. She looked to her side, seeing Beast boy under her covers. She smiled remembering what had just happened a while back. She got out of her covers and grabbed a new suit and cloak. She walked out of her room, down the hall and took a left. She went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She got out and went straight and turned right. She went up the stairs and took another left. She walked in the family room, seeing the other titans there. Robin and Starfire talked about Earth customs. Robin had his shoulder wrapped since he was impaled. Cyborg played a new game he got. She saw how Robin and Starfire looked at her, with despise. She read their minds, seeing only that they thought of how she could have killed the three. "Did you find them?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"What do you think!" yelled Robin.

"Look, I dunno what came over me, k! It was a freaking accident, gosh!" she yelled.

"We found them friend, but we found them without air and not breathing." said Starfire.

"Sorry, I guess all I did was cause more trouble than get rid of any." said Raven turning around and ready to go to her room. "Wait Raven," said Robin. He walked over to her and hugged her. "sorry." he finished off. They let go from the embrace and she walked over to the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea. She walked over to a couch and sat down, grabbing a book she last left there. It was the Scrolls of the Azarath Elders. She read about 20 pages in the book when she suddenly got a vision. The snake had her in his mouth, only her upper body exposed, covered in blood. Then the snake turned to an arm, a very familiar one. Slade. That's who's it was. Slade. The rest of his body appeared, and in his other hand he had someone else. Beast boy. They were both dead, in his hands, the other titans already on the ground, ripped in half or crushed. She came back to life yelling. She yelled endlessly. They all ran to her picking her up from the floor, laying her on the couch. Beast boy ran down the stairs, his black suit on, the sleeves and top part of jumpsuit falling over forward. He moved Cy and Robin out of the way and got on his knees, picking up her head with one hand and slipping the other the other under her back. He slid his hand down and under her knees. He picked her up and ran to her room the others following him, laying her on her bed. She stopped yelling. He stroked her long, violet hair with his hand, passing through her thin strands of hair.

She opened her eyes, looked around to see what happened and the first thing she saw was Beast boy's face. She smiled. She saw the other's staring at her with a nervous look. "What?" she said.

"You started to yell, what happened?" said Robin. She then remembered what she saw. "Um, I had a vision." she said.

"Bout what dude cause I was gonna kick the boss's ass! This better be good dude?" yelled Cy. She gave him a glare. "Hehe, I mean, um, dudette." he said. She stared at them, seeing if she had the courage to tell them the truth. She told them what she saw. They stared in amazement. Beast boy put on the rest of his suit. "Slade, that dirty son of a bitch." said Robin.

"That fucker will pay." said Beast boy. She told them to get out, even Beast boy. She meditated. After 20 minutes, she stopped. She needed Beast boy, now. She flew up through the ceiling and then through a wall. "Where's Beast boy?" she demanded.

"In his room, why?" asked Cy.

"Is something wrong Raven?" said Robin.

"Nothing!" she yelled sinking in the floor and again through the floor, walking into Robin's room. She ran out of his room and to the left. She ran down the hall and to the right. She got to BB's room. He had a new room now, a much bigger one. He was in his bathroom she guessed. She walked in is bathroom and saw him naked, about to get in the shower. He didn't hear her walk in. She fell into the floor, and up inside the shower, a black wall covering her from getting wet. He opened the curtains and yelled. "What's your prob, give a warning next time, will you!" he said. She pushed him and she got out of the shower. She grabbed him by the ear and walked out of his shower. He tried to grab his towel, bet he couldn't reach it. She walked all the way to his King sized bed and threw him on there. "Wow, Raven, we just went a while back, let me rest." he said. She moaned and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." and his towel came from the bathroom. He grabbed it and put it on. She threw herself on him. They started to kiss, which again led to Frenching. He reached to undo her suit but she stopped him. She got off him, and got sat on the edge of his bed. He got up, and went to her, siting on her lap.

She fell back. "Okay, you are a quite to heavy for me." she said. He rolled off her. They both stared at the ceiling, his head being supported by his hands. She looked at the slightly greener hair that grew under his arm. She then looked up at his awesomely cute face. "Beast boy, I need to tell you something." she said.

"What?" he asked, his towel undoing itself.

"I never told you or anyone else, but, I am part demon." she said.

"What!" he yelled turning around on his side, his dick flopping out. She looked down at it and turned away, half smiling. He put it back in, giggling. "My father, Trigon, he is a demon. He is a strong one too. I need to tell you that I believe Slade and my father might have formed an alliance." she said.

"Hm, you didn't tell us before because..." he asked.

"Cause I didn't know how you'd guys react. I only am telling you for now cause I need you to be more careful. Their alliance can mean trouble. Big trouble." she said.

"This is crazy! How can your father be part demon! This is impossible! How!" he yelled.

"Look, I ain't so happy either that I am, okay?" she said.

"I'll be more careful." he said getting up and walking over to his bathroom. "Wait, there is something else." she said.

"What?" he said talking off his towel as she admired his tight, firm ass for a while. "I didn't lose it to you." she said.

"Lose what?" he asked, half scared and half mad that he knew the answer.

"My virginity." she said, closing her eyes and staring down. A heat stirred up inside him. How could she. How dare she. He was more angrier than when Terra betrayed them. "Get out!" he yelled at her from between his gritting teeth.

"But Beast boy-" she started but he then again yelled at her. She flew through the ceiling, crying. He took a shower and got ready. Then the alarm went off. 15 minutes later they arrived at a crime scene, Dr. Light stealing gold from a local bank. "Hey Dr. Light, I think it's time you get a new circuit breaker!(how corny) Titans-Go!" yelled Robin as the Titans separated and attacked him. He shot a light sphere at Starfire, who dodged it and shot an eye beam at him, hitting him in the chest. He flew back and landed cat style. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at him, but he dodged it and he slammed one fist on the ground. A crack ran down the street to Cyborg. Light burst out from it and blasted him in the air. Robin came at him with his staff, swinging it sideways trying to hit him. Dr. Light dodged it and jumped up dodging the swing second swing. Robin swung over and over, only landing a few blows. Dr. Light ducked and shot a light ball into Robin's stomach. Beast boy came from behind as a bull, sending him across the street. Starfire grabbed a light post and tried to swing it at him, but he broke it in half with a light blade. Two whips shot from his hand grabbing Starfire and slamming her against a car. Raven engulfed a car with an awkward black aura and threw it at Dr. Light, exploding on impact. The smoke cleared and he ran towards Raven but a Sonic blast send him backwards. Beast boy now as a rhino charged at him but Dr. Light used a light whip to send him across the street into Robin. Dr. Light shot a sphere of light to Raven who flew back against a building.

Robin shot three explosions at Dr. Light, sending him against a building. Starfire flew down on him and kicked him in the stomach, breaking through the wall. She shot another light beam, only to be countered by a light beam. He shot five light blades, sending her against Cyborg. Raven snuck up behind him and large black tentacles rose out from under her cloak and the cut right in the center. Five tentacles grabbed him and a mixture of attacks hit him. An explosion disk, sonic cannon and starbolt barrage. Raven was protected by a wall of telekinesis. The smoke cleared only to see Dr. Light there, knocked out cold. They grabbed him and took him to the police. They all were gonna go home when Beast boy said "I'll be taking a walk first. Gotta clear my head." he said looking at Raven.

"You sure?" asked Robin. "Positive." he said turning around and walking to the park.

"Be careful." she said before he left. He stopped in his tracks and just looked at her from the corner of his eye. He turned around and walked off. He walked down to the park where he walked down a cold and dusty trail. Then he heard something in the bushes. He turned around fast and the bush kept rattling. Then a little squirrel came out, his mouth stuffed with nuts. He sighed. Then, behind him an orange eye turned on. From the shadows came out Slade. Beast boy turned around to see him and he shrieked. Slade grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a tree, breaking it in half. Beast boy got up and turned to a hippo, charging at Slade. He used his staff to hit Bb across the face, sending him across the sidewalk. BB turned to a bear, again charging at Slade, tackling him to the ground. He scratched his mask, making Slade furious. He kicked BB off of him, as the changeling turned to a jaguar. He charged at Slade once more, but Slade grabbed his head, did a handspring on BB and landed behind Beast boy, still grabbing his head. He threw him over his head, against a boulder. BB turned to his human self. He was beat down badly. Slade picked him up by the hair and kneed BB in the gut twice and once in the face, knocking him out cold. He threw him over his shoulders and threw a small sphere to the ball, smoke flying everywhere. He was gone.

Two hours later the other Titans were worried about where BB was, especially Raven. She then had another vision before sleeping. It was Beast boy, in a cavern which obviously belonged to Slade. He was lying on a metal bed, strapped down and a laser ray over him, aiming for his head. Behind him he say Slade, looking into a tv, where Robin, Cyborg and herself watched. "If you want them, come to me. You know where to find me. " he said. Them, but she only saw Beast boy. Then she realized Starfire was missing. At a wall close to BB was Starfire, strapped to the wall, something covering her eyes. Another laser cannon pointed at her. She came back to reality. She warned the others about her vision, Starfire shocked the most. "Are you sure, friend Raven that it was me? Maybe it was not an android in my position and in Beast boy's place?" she asked.

"Positive. We gotta stick together. No going out for walks or going out for air. We gotta stay together. Bad enough we lost Beast boy and Robin, no offense, but you are really not strong enough to fight as well as before. It's only me, Star and Cyborg. We gotta be careful. I told Beast boy, he didn't listen." she said. She turned away from the others and closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek when she mentioned BB. She wiped the tear off and looked back at them.

"Your right, I ain't much help. I can't do much with my arm like this. We gotta train and get better." said the leader. They all sighed. Then they all stared at Raven not noticing before what she was wearing. She had on a black tube top and Beast boy's boxer. "Hm, so how did you get those boxer's?" asked Cy. Raven looked down and blushed like an apple. "Oh, um, see the thing is, that, a, um, it went like this." started Raven. "So how long did BB last?" asked Cyborg.

"We didn't fuck!" she yelled.

"He didn't say anything about fuck, maybe he meant how long did he taker showers for. For the count that you have probably been in there with him." said Robin laughing. Cyborg laughed with him but Starfire seemed dumbfounded. "Yes, my friends, please tell me what is fuck?" asked Star, smiling in embarrassment. They all stared at her, Raven's eyebrow twitching. She stared at Robin and said "Oh, Robin, wanna take this one? Thanks." She walked down backed to her room. She went to sleep, scared. She was worried about Beast boy. Robin decided this was the time to finally do it with Starfire. They both liked each other, and it was no secret. "Star, let me tell you about this word." he said. He grabbed her hand and took her to his room. "Starfire, fuck basically means this." he said grabbing her arm and throwing her on the bed. She was surprised, but she went along with it.


	3. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Around 9:30 in the morning Raven woke up. She stretched and cracked her toes and fingers. She gave off never-ending yawn. She grabbed her purple robe and white towel with a design of curvy purple vines around the edges. From the vines grew out blue flowers. She put on her robe and threw the towel over her shoulder. She got in the shower and turned the hot water on. She let the water run down her body. After 5 minutes she grabbed her lemon scented shampoo and rubbed it into her hair. She massaged her scalp and washed her hair until she got every little piece of hair there was. She rinsed her hair and repeated again to make sure. She then grabbed her bar of soap and lathered her whole body in soap, washing every spot on he body there was. She washed herself off and gave herself another quick wash. She rinsed off and turned the hot water off. She got out and dried off. She put on her robe, barely tying it. She walked over to her mirror and grabbed her toothbrush. She put a wad of toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth. After washing them as good as possible she rinsed her mouth with water and then with mouthwash. She went to her closet and put on a new outfit, a different one. It was a black tulle material with larger holes than normal, maybe half inch big, diamond shaped holes for a shirt. She slipped it on over her body. She then put on a tight, leather tube top. She wore a tight, black leather shorts that only reached her 5 inches over her knee. Under that she wore a same black holed material she wore as sleeves. She wore shoes like the one she wore before except black. She still had her purple cloak. She walked over to the kitchen, only to see Cyborg cooking, Robin and Starfire waiting to eat. "Hey." she said to them.

"Sup Rae!" said Cyborg.

"How is my friend doing? I wish you happiness of that of a Fnorslarnk." said Starfire smiling. Raven stared at her and said "Okay."

"Good to see you up Raven. I am glad to see you happy like a Fnorsl-the thing Starfire said." he said to her. She just giggled. She sat down next to Starfire and within minutes they served her a plate with scrambled eggs, toast, sausage links and hash browns. She quickly started to eat. She ate everything in 15 minutes, everyone else finishing right after her. She was about to go back upstairs when Robin said "Raven, what are we gonna do about Beast boy?" Her eyes shot open. She had tried to block that, but it was inevitable. She closed her eyes and turned around. She looked at Robin and said "I don't know."

"Well, we gotta do something or else BB's toast." said Cyborg.

"I got an idea my friends. Maybe we should use his talker to track down friend Beast boy." said Starfire holding her communicator in one hand and the other pointing at it.

"No, I am pretty sure Slade got rid of it. That son of a bitch." said Robin.

"Well, maybe that is what he wants us to think. Maybe he let him keep it. You never know." said Cyborg.

"I think we should split up. I'll search for his communicator, Cyborg stay here and try to hack to satellites to get images of what happened to BB. Robin and Starfire, go out in the city to search for him." said Raven. They all stared at her with shock. "K, let's do that." said Robin. Raven went up stairs and brushed her teeth, again, and rinsed her mouth in mouthwash, again. She went back downstairs and was ready to go with the others. They split up and Raven quickly put on her hood and sunk she flew off, looking into the spot the communicator was in. She followed the dot on her map and soon enough she was at a canyon, looking into a cave.

She walked inside and a Slade bot appeared. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos." she whispered as a long black lace slashing wildly cut through the robot into 5 parts. She ran down the cave and soon she was ambushed. All around her were over 50of the robots. Black orbs created on her hand and she flew into the air and said "Bring it on." She spun around, hands held out. A long black aura rope slashed through the approaching robots. She shot a long black claw at five of them, crushing them against the wall. She one shot laser beams at her, but she blocked. A huge boulder fell from the ceiling and soon was covered in black aura. Raven's eyes were shining white, hands covered in black aura. She crushed a bunch of the apprentices. One shot a beam to her back, sending her against a wall. She shot five beams of telekinesis to her foes, exploding them. Only 3 left she thought. She lifted one up and threw it against the other two, exploding on impact. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn dammit!" she yelled. "He's sure to know I'm here now." she went on. She was right. One hundred other robots appeared but she was gone. She flew out. She quickly contacted the others. "Robin, Starfire! I know where he is. I can't go in alone! There's too many." she said.

"Then we shall help." said Starfire.

"No, we gotta plan this out." said Raven. Robin took his turn to the communicator. "Okay, meet us at the tower!" he said. Raven turned to a the huge black Raven and flew to the tower, invading flying through the glass and tv and into the wreck room. Cyborg shrieked and pointed his sonic cannon at her. "Relax, its me." she said.

"Oh, sorry Raven. Thought you might have been someone else." he said.

"Whatever. Where's Robin and Starfire?" she demanded.

"They ain't here, why?"

"I found Beast boy."

"Good, now we gotta plan out his escape." said Robin coming in from the hallway. Starfire followed. They planned out exactly what they were gonna do. And at all costs someone was gonna stay with Starfire. Cyborg was gonna hack the supercomputer mainframe that belonged to Slade. Disguised as Slade, he was gonna contact Cinderblock and Plasmus to rob a the jewel of Dominus, needed to power up a laser. They would leave, security not being so tight. They were to sneak in and grab Beast boy, and leave. They thought it was gonna be a snap, but they were wrong.

The first part went great, security wasn't tight at all. They snuck in and saw Slade there looking over Beast boy like a dog. Slade didn't want any mistakes in his plan. Then a cavern wall started to rumble around. They watched in fear. It turned red as if it were being burnt. Then a swirl of black, red and orange appeared in the center. _A portal!_ thought Raven nervously. Then a large red human looking monster came out from it. It had four red eyes and long white hair. He wore a rope around his waist, a flap of leather that fell in the front to cover his groin and one in the back to cover his butt. He had a huge silver sword with a bronze hilt wrapped with leather straps. _Dad! What the heck is he doing here! _she thought. "Ah, your holographic form seems more real every time." said Slade.

"Yes, I know. I am tired of it, I need the real me!" he yelled. Raven sighed.

"We are close to getting your dear daughter. She is quite close." said Slade.

"I need her to bring my true form."

"Yes, and then together, we will rule."

"Where is my daughter?"

"Over at Titans Tower." Then Raven interrupted. "I'm closer than you think." she said levitating in the air, getting closer to Slade. "What!" yelled Slade.

"Get her now while you can!" said Trigon disappearing. Slade jumped at her but she teleported behind him. "Dear Raven, don't run. It only makes it harder!" he yelled lunging at her again. She moved aside. He spun around and grabbed her by the neck. "Leave her alone!" yelled Cyborg shooting his sonic cannon at him. Slade let go of Raven and jumped to the side. "Ah, I see you brought friends." he said, Starfire and Robin showing up behind Cyborg. Slade took out his staff and attacked the others. He slashed it horizontally, hitting Cyborg sending him to a cave wall. Starfire shot her eye beam at him, but he dodged the attack and jammed the staff in her gut, and spun around throwing her against Raven. He tried to hit Robin but he quickly parried with his staff. Slade tried to hit him form the air and Robin blocked it. Robin slashed it diagonally but Slade dodged. This went on for a good while but the Slade did a double hit, sending Robin across the room. Starfire shot three starbolts at him but he dodged them with ease. Cyborg shot him with a sonic cannon, but Slade jumped over it and smashed his staff on Cy's head. Raven said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and a machine nearby ripped away from the wall and was over Slade's head. He jumped up and smashed through it with one hit. He jumped up for Raven but she moved out of the way. He grabbed her leg and threw her against Starfire. Robin threw a freeze disk, trapping Slade in a block of ice. He broke through it and went over and grabbed Starfire in a headlock, holding a dagger to her neck. "You wanna see her live then you guys will leave and let Raven stay." he said.

"Never!" yelled Robin getting up.

"Well then, I guess you want Starfire here to die."

"I do not wish to participate in the dying part." Starfire said. He tightened his grip and pushed a button on a nearby machine. Beast boy was released but Slade grabbed his unconscious body. "Raven, come along now and let your friends be free." he said.

"You're gonna let them all go!" yelled Cyborg.

"I beg to differ." said Slade. Then Raven flew high in the air. Her cape flew backwards crazily as if it wind were blowing. Sh had her arms down, partly away from body. Black orbs surrounded her body. Her eyes were shining white stronger than usual. She had a mad look on her face. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin looked at Raven with an odd look since she didn't wear her regular leotard. "Let Beast boy and Starfire go!" she yelled.

"Silly Raven, you think I take orders from you?"

"Well it seems you take orders from Trigon. You should take orders from his daughter!" she yelled.

"Its an alliance. We work together!"

"Ha, you trust him! How retarded of you. I thought you were smarter."

"Shut up! You want your friends to live?"

"How bout this, if I win in our fight, u get to keep me, and only me. If you win, you get to keep them and me." she said.

"You and me fight alone. None of your friends!"

"Raven, are you crazy!" yelled Robin. She gave him a look that shut him up. Slade threw Starfire and Beast boy aside into a cage enclosed in a glass. The doors closed quickly and a purple fume invaded the room, knocking out Starfire. Raven said her three useful words and lifted her hands forward. Four black whips grew from her black orbs, grabbing onto Slade and smashing him over and over against the nearly unbreakable glass, trying to free her friend. Slade grabbed one black lace and pulled forward, Raven jolting towards him. He kicked her dead in the face. She flew back against a wall. She fell into the wall and arose behind Slade, grabbing his arm and threw him across the room. He landed cat style. 1 foot long knives grew out from his finger tips. He ran at her and jumped up, trying to cut her throat. She teleported next to the cage. He ran at her and kicked her in the gut, sending her against a wooden door, breaking it to pieces. She rolled on the ground and soon got up. It must have been his room. There was a king bed at one wall and a closet door next to it. The rest was just bookshelves. She enveloped all the marble tiles in the room with an eerie aura lifting them in the air, spinning around crazily and orbiting around her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as the tiles all charged at Slade. He either cut through them or dodged them, but not many landed on him. Those that did hit him, they made blood gush out of him. He yelled "Shit!" or "Fuck!" or "Damn!" every time he was hit.

He ran at her as she engulfed two bookshelves with the same black aura. The smashed him, leaving him right in between. He sliced through it and rose up again. He jumped in the air and spun around and falling hard on Raven, punching her in the face. He grabbed her clasp and pressed the red ruby that sat in the center of a golden ring. Her cloak fell off. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of his room. She rolled on the ground and landed right next to the glass cage. Her eyes shined white again and her hands were overwhelmed by black light. She flew high in the air and Slade ran towards her. Right before he reached her, the glass of the cage shattered, stabbing and slicing Slade. He yelled "Bitch!" at Raven as he skid across the ground. Raven hid inside a dome so she wouldn't get hurt. He ran at her and grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a wall. He ran at her and grabbed her by the throat and held a knife up to her throat. "Aren't you gonna kill me, or did my father tell you not to? You can't kill me, you need me. Face it, without me, you'll never rule." she said. He threw her against the metal bars on the cage. He got mad she was right. Five boulders broke off the wall silently and levitated over Slade. He walked over to her and said "I win."

"Think again!" she said. He looked up and saw the five huge stones crushed him. She flew high in the air and about 5 yards back. She then slowly flew downwards, only a foot away form the floor. Her hair waved about crazily. Her eyes shined so bright the whole room lit up. Slade pushed one rock aside and got stood up. Raven said "I won." and she turned to her black raven bird self and flew towards Slade. His eye widened as the only show of fear. Under his mask his mouth opened and he sweated like if he were in a sauna. The raven flew into Slade, his flesh absorbing her, causing him extreme pain. _I should've gone full force! Why did I go easy on her! Why! I'm an idiot! _he thought to himself. There was a flash of light and then it was over. She was on the floor, tired. He was on the floor panting like a dog. "You win." he said letting Starfire and Beast boy go. She stopped her vision form happening, but for a price. Beast boy ran to her, and put his head on her lap. He stroked her hair. "Raven, why did you do that! I was awake at the moment you said that? You shouldn't have. Why Rae, why!" he yelled. Robin grabbed Beast boy. They walked over to the exit. They looked at Raven.

"Raven, we'll come back. I promise. We promise." he said. The others nodded their heads. Beast boy started to cry. "Bye, Rae honey." he said quietly. "Go she said, using her power to throw them out. Slade walked over to her tiredly and said "Get up." She did as he said. He threw her against a tale and tied her down with metallic cuffs. He got what he wanted.

R&R!


	4. Trigon

Trigon

Raven laid on the golden table, strapped down by large metallic cuffs. She struggled to move but it was damn near impossible. She had been like this 3 days, without eating nor sleeping. He let her drink water every 2 hours. There was a light overhead, shining down on her. If she used her powers, a fatal shock would spread throughout her body. Slade walked over to her and put one hand on her cheek. She moved her face and he backed off. "Cherish these moments now, for you have no future." he said. She knew what he meant. He was going to use her to bring Trigon back. They needed same blood to bring him back, and seeing he was his daughter, it was perfect. They'd set up a ceremony with her and use to open the portal, bringing Trigon and together, they'd rule universe. He walked over to the same wall that flamed up and a portal came out, but now it was a regular, brown dirty cave wall. Slade grabbed a cow hide sack and grabbed a black and brown powder from it. He spread it around him in a circle. He started to chant a spell.

_Rise now evil creature,_

_from the darkness you will lure._

_You have the needed black aura,_

_so we'd have a group of evil para._

_In blackness we will lurk, _

_to the good we'll evilly smirk._

_Out of hiding dark monster,_

_you are strongest with her._

_Raven will be our portal,_

_dark colors in the swirl._

_Together we will rule_

_and the other evil will be a fool. _

_Never will we be taken down,_

_we will wear the malevolent crown! _

The powder shined a bright black. Slade started to yell as if he were suffering. Then the swirl of black, red and orange appeared, Trigon holographic form walking out. "You got her, how wonderful." said Trigon immediately.

"Yes, and I am ready for the ceremony. I got the pigeon blood, dirt from the graveyard, eye of newt, scrolls of Life to Death, 10 rat's tail, 6 pine leaves and the jewel of Mortality." said Slade.

"Then go on and let's get me real." Slade walked over to Raven and opened a jar of thick, red liquid and dumped it all over her. She cursed him with every Azarathian word she knew. Then he mixed the dirt, eye of newt, rat tails and pine leaves in a bowl. He crushed it as best as he could and put it all over Raven's face. She groaned. He grabbed a knife and slit her neck. She yelled, her blood spilling and mixing with that of the pigeon. He chanted an enchantment. The blood started to shine red and the gunk on her face green. Then green and red swirled in together causing an explosion of blue light. Once cleared there was a purple sphere with red aura. Around the ball orbited hundreds of tiny little black orbs. Slade grabbed a mahogany octagon shape gem and threw it up at the mini galaxy. The merged together, another flash of black. Now the mahogany gem now with a dark black aura. Raven wouldn't let Slade be successful. "I ain't letting you go on." she said.

"Silly girl, you know you'll die if you use your powers." said Slade.

"I'm willing to take a chance!" she yelled as her eyes shined white. Her body was surrounded by a black aura, and quick enough, an electric aura. She shrieked in pain. She groaned and moaned and screamed as the electricity went into her skin and shocked her body. Slade laughed at her pitiful tries. She then sunk under the table sighing. Slade started to get mad. He looked around for her. "Trigon, is it necessary to keep her, or shall I let her leave?" asked Slade.

"We mustn't let her get help. Cath her now!" yelled Trigon. Slade felt as if he were being used but said nothing. His armor was then surrounded by a black aura. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled Raven, no where in sight. He floated in the air in fear. Raven came up from under the ground, hair moving like snakes. Her hands were covered by a black aura and her eyes shining black. She motioned her arms outward, Slade's armor ripping off. "I ain't letting you go on." I am stopping you now." said Raven.

"I beg to differ." said Trigon. Slade knew what he meant. Slade chanted a spell as he was covered in yellow aura. Trigon's head became real for 10 seconds. He shot a red eye beam at Raven, sending her against a wall. She ran out of the cave. Slade was going after her but Trigon stopped him. "Let her go. Right now, make me." said Trigon.

"I cannot." said Slade.

"Why!" said Trigon. Slade chuckled.

"She took the scroll. That is why I wanted to go after her." said Slade.

"You ass. Fuck you. Go get it now you son of a bitch."

"Cut the crap. I can't go now. I ain't your slave, I'll go when I wanna!" Trigon smirked and turned to dust, black dust. Slade grabbed the dust and put it in the cowhide sack and walked over to his room. He stripped down and took off his mask. He had dark brown hair slightly spiked. He had grey eyes and tan skin. He got in his bed, naked. He went to sleep hoping Trigon would die in the other dimension.

Titans Tower-

Raven walked inside the tower. Then net-like material on her abdomen and lower back had been burned off. She had a little of blood left on her neck. She had washed off most of it in the water. Inside Beast boy and the others ran to her and hugged her. She was happy to see all of them, especially Beast boy. He was gonna kiss her but she refused. "I gotta brush my teeth and take a shower." she said. The others agreed with her and she smirked then laughed. She went over to her room, and stripped down, putting on her robe and grabbing her towel. She went over to her sink and brushed her teeth for like seven minutes. She then brushed them again for another 5 minutes. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash for about 5 minutes. She flossed the best she could and scrapped her tongue too. She rinsed out her mouth and went over to the shower, turning on both the hot and cold water. After two minutes of waiting for it to turn warm she got inside. After lathering up her hair and body over five times, she got out. She had been there over twenty-five minutes. She dried off and grabbed a plain white tank top and a flimsy white pair of shorts. She put on her sandals and walked downstairs, only to see the others in pajamas besides Cyborg.

Robin was in a pair of boxers and an old black shirt. Beast boy was in his boxers only with a green robe over his body. Starfire was in a tight purple tank top and really short, purple silk shorts. Cyborg sat at the edge of the sofa and Robin and Starfire together, very close. In fact, he had his arm around her. Beast boy was right in the middle, his arms backwards over the top of the couch hanging down. They all saw her come in and said hey to her. She ran over behind the couch and did a handspring on BB's shoulders and landed between both his legs. He was shocked at first but then he grasped her with his arms. She laughed and rested her head on his collar, his chin right on her head. "Okay you lovebirds, lets watch this movie!" said Cyborg popping in a DVD inside the DVD player. It was _Gothika_ with Halle Berry. BB, Cyborg and Robin all were smirking. "Pervs." said Raven.

"Please, friend Raven, why do our male friends get happy to see this movie?" said Starfire.

"Well, according to them she's hot." said Raven.

"Then why does she not take a cold shower?" Raven smirked at her.

"When us 'earthlings' say someone is hot, we mean they are attractive Starfire."

"Oh, then that is how I feel about Robin. It is also how you fell about friend Beast boy also from what my observations have told me." Raven's eyes shot open, a glass in the kitchen breaking. They all looked back at it and then Raven said "Sorry." They all just sighed and went on with the movie. She rested her head on BB's shoulder and watched the movie. They were in the scene where she was in the shower and the little girl kept on slashing her forearm. Raven turned around and hugged Beast boy instead of hiding her emotions and causing a whole little fit of things again. After the scene was over Beast boy told her it was okay and she looked back at the screen. They finished the movie, Raven covered in shivers. "Raven, you know we were planning to go and get you, right?" said Robin before she went to sleep.

"Yeah, I know." she said. She went upstairs and brushed and rinsed one last time to make sure. She was still a little scared about the movie so she was very timid and shaky. She went over to her bed and got under her covers. She laid there for about two minutes when she felt a fuzz on her leg. She was shocked by this an took off the covers only to see a furry, green rabbit nuzzling her leg. Raven laughed at herself as Beast boy turned to human laying on top of her. "Don't be scaring me like that." she said. He said "K." and planted a kiss on her lips. This almost instantly turned french as their tongues started to wrestle. He reached to her shirt trying to take off her shirt but she stopped him. "Not in the mood. Too tired." she said as he rolled off her. He was sort of sad so she rolled on top of him.

"You naughty girl." he said as they started to french again. They embraced each other and rolled on their sides. This one instant she really felt like she loved him and he loved her. Three books fell out of her bookshelf scaring them both. She apologized right there and embraced her really strong. He put her head on his chest, stroking her hair with one hand, the other hugging her tight. He smelled the thick aroma of fresh lemons. He loved the way she smelled. He loved everything about her. Her room smelled like a field of roses in a meadow during spring. He sighed. She looked up at him and embraced him even tighter. She wriggled herself upwards so they were face to face. She kissed him again, frenching for about five minutes. She stopped and rolled over so she'd be on top of him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, his hair close to her face. The smell of just picked apples filled her nose. She moved up and sniffed his hair and sighed right after. Her cool minty breath tickling his ear. He moved his head and chuckled. She got right back on him again, starting round four of intense make out. After three minutes of their tongues wrestling and caressing, Raven's tongue pinned his down, but he soon recovered. Their lips separated as they smiled at each other. Three beakers on her shelves broke, but they could care less. She rested her head again on his chest. "I'm sorry." she said.

"For what? I should be the one saying sorry. I was the jerk." said Beast boy.

"I should have told you before. You must hate me now."

"If I hated you I'd be in my bed and not here. I'm sorry, I shouldn't care. What matters is that you and me are together. That's all that matters."

"I missed you BB."

"I missed you too Raven."

"I shouldn't have let you go for the walk."

"I shouldn't have gone." There was a moment of silence and then Raven asked "Did he do something to you?"

"No, he didn't. He just kept on talking to that red monster, Trigon. Your, I suppose, father." They were silent for a while and then Raven kissed his cheek. He rolled on top of her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and then bit the side of her neck. He kept gnawing it and kissing it and sucking at it until once he moved he had left a hickey on her neck. He breathed on her, his cold breath on her neck. He kissed her lightly and went up her neck, on her chin and towards her mouth. They kissed there, embracing each other as if it was their last. Around the room books fell, beakers and glasses broke, things flew around the room and hit the walls. They didn't care. Right now, the only thing that they cared about was each other. In each other's arms they laid, kissing. The world could end and they wouldn't mind. Raven right now didn't care if Trigon came, she only wanted Beast boy. She needed him. She couldn't go on without him. She stopped to get some air after a while of kissing him. She rested her head on his shoulder for about five minutes until she looked up at him and said "Good night." She rolled off him and got under the covers. She fell asleep in 10 minutes and Beast boy walked out and went down to his room. He turned on his tv and started to watch MTV. It was the new episode of The Inferno 2 when Dan and Landon go in the Inferno. BB thought it was more that a coincidence that the challenge was climbing a wall, since Landon was a rock climber and all. The After show came on, and that's when Dan admitted who he liked. BB started to crack up about who Dan liked.

Dan liked Mike, Darrell and Landon. All the good guys. _What a fag!_ though Beast boy. He flipped through the channels to see what else was on til he saw the girls gone wild channel had been ordered. Weird. Instead of changing it he just sat there watching it, loving what he saw. The danced around, kissing each other. A large smile crept on his face. Then Raven walked in his room as he quickly put MTV back on and watched Punk'd. "I can't sleep." she said. She ran to his bed and jumped on him. They wrestled for a while until BB pinned her down. They stared at each other. He dropped on top of her, hugging her with strength. She did the same. He rolled off her and they watched tv. They flipped through the channels and she decided to read his mind to see what he was thinking. _I love her so much. This whole time I've been trying to find a way to get her and she comes and gets me. Finally, she's mine. _He thought. "That's sweet." she said leaning over and kissing him on his cheek.

"You read my mind didn't you?" he said reaching one hand over and stroking the side of her face. She nodded her head. He place both hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hand to the back of her head, and the other on her back. He embraced her with the strength of an ox. His tongue slipped over her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth and his tongue barging in. She stopped it with her tongue and then she started to massage his tongue. His tongue caressed hers. She stopped after a while getting some air. She rolled over and got under his covers. "Lets go to sleep." she said.

"Anything for you." he said turning off the tv and getting under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, her back against his chest. She smiled for a second and fell to sleep.


	5. First Date

First Date

Raven woke up with a big yawn. Beast boy was up already, watching tv. He looked at her and smiled. "Good morning sunshine." he said.

"Thanks, um, sugar booger." she said confused. He stared at her with worried eyes. "Let's pretend I didn't do that." she said. A black light covered the whole inside part of her mouth as well as Beast boy's. A tiny ball of plaque and bacteria emerged from each other and she tossed it in the garbage. She jumped on him and they rolled off the bed right on the floor, Raven on top. She kissed Beast boy and said "I love you." as a bunch of DVD's fell off a rack. He grabbed her ass gently and she was shocked. She then rolled over so she'd be on the bottom and grabbed his. He smiled. He kissed her again, their lips staying together forever. He got off her and walked over to his bathroom. "Come with." he said. She walked over to his bathroom and saw him turn on the shower. "You want me to take a shower with you?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said plainly as if it were nothing. She stared at him and just decided to give up and said "Ah whatever." she disappeared and came back with her towel, shampoo and toothbrush. She took off her clothes and leaned up against Beast boy's back who wasn't looking because he was getting in the shower. He too was naked. She wrapped her arms around his body, moving her hands over his hard rock abs. She kissed his back since she didn't reach no where hear his neck. He was six feet and she was five feet and seven inches. As soon as they got inside she spun him around and slammed him against the wall. She tilted her head back and her leaned down and kissed her. His tongue didn't even ask for permission to come inside her mouth, it just broke through her lips and tackled her tongue. The tongues glided and pushed and pulled against each other. The warm water fell on Raven mostly, but some fell on Beast boy. She got off him and gasped for air. He embraced her as tight as he could, her wet body sliding off his. She laid on the floor, just staring at him with compassion. He got down their with her and just laid on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave another quick ass grab. He laughed. She giggled. Their wet body's slid and glided off on another.

He got off her and helped her up. He looked into her eyes with love and care. He grabbed his bar of soap and started to rub it on her shoulder. She was shocked by this but let him do it. He got closer to her and then hugged her, lathering up her back. He washed her arms, body, neck and every where there was to wash. She rinsed off and then it was her turn. She washed him off, and gave him a second lather up. Then he washed her for the last time and grabbed his shampoo and as he massaged it on his hair and scalp. He rinsed off and he turned around to see her doing the same thing. They both lathered their hair again, except Raven lathered his and he did hers. They washed off and right before he turned off the water, she stopped him. He grinned evilly. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, bringing her body against his. They fell on the ground again, this time he was on the bottom. They didn't have to say anything, they just laid there, loving each other's presence. She moved a strand of fresh apple smelling hair to the side and kissed his neck gently. He then did this too her. After being there 10 minutes, she realized something. She felt his hardened length brush up against her legs. She sat on him and stared down at him, and they knew what was coming next.

After finishing up their little "game", they got out, brushed their teeth and she went up to her room to put on clothes. As soon as she got out she saw Starfire looking at her. "Hi friend." said Starfire giving Raven a hug.

"Hey Starfire."

"What were you doing in friend's Beast boy's dormitory?" she asked.

"Borrowing soap." said Raven frustrated.

"Then why did I hear moans and groans of excitement as if having the pleasure of making the love?"

"Cause, um, we were."

"Friend Raven!"

"What! So what if me and Beast boy just did it!"

"WHAT!" said Robin and Cyborg as they passed by. She was so embarrassed that she just flew through the ceiling and wen to her room. She put on a black thong that she purposely made go over her hips, so people could se them. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans with rips at her knees, exposing her pale skin. They were extremely tight on her. She grabbed an x-small t shirt from her closet that said "Back off!" She loved it. The letters were white with a blue outline and the shirt itself was a lighter blue. It reached a little past her belly button. She just grabbed her cloak and flung it over shoulder. She put on a pair of Nike's and went over to her dresser. She grabbed a blue rubber band and put her hair in a ponytail. She went downstairs and they stared at her with shock. She had never dressed this slutty before and what they heard. Robin was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a large black t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Starfire had on a small skirt, but it was made of jean like material. She had on regular shoes, her legs widely exposed. Her shirt was a sleeveless, white t-shirt with the word "LOVE" in the center in the form of an arch, the letters a dark blue. Beast boy had on a pair of black shorts that were too big for him and a blue shirt that also was way too big for him. Raven walked over to the table and sat next to BB. "So, Raven, how big is it?" asked Cyborg cracking up as Robin joined in. "Bigger than yours I bet." said Raven looking at Robin with shame in her eyes. Cyborg started to laugh.

"Shut up, at least I got a dick." said Robin staring at Cyborg who started to blow steam form his nose. Beast boy and Robin started to laugh like crazy. Then Starfire started to cry. "What's wrong Star?" asked Robin.

"Please tell me friends, what is a dick?" she said. They all just stared at her with huge eyes. Robin whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

"Oh, you mean the male slorgag." said Starfire. They all stared at her in confusion but they knew what she meant. "Robin, is that the same thing you have in between your legs that you use for the sexual intercourse we had not too long ago?" asked Starfire. They all stared at them. Robin looked at Star pissed but realized she didn't know what she just did. They ate their food talking about stupid stuff. Once they finished, they walked over to the coach and got to business. "Raven, what happened at the cavern?" asked Robin.

"They had a ceremony to release Trigon, my father." said Raven.

"We guessed that, but why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Cy.

"Cause, I thought you'd kick me out. I hate being his half demon child."

"Well, we don't care, we're your friends." said Robin.

"They were successful. They have one step left though." she said.

"Why haven't they done it?" asked BB.

"They need this." she said as a black sphere came from the floor. Inside was the scroll. They all went over to her and hugged her. "Awesome! There plan failed! Yes!" said Robin.

"Let's do the happiness dance of klirdnarc!" said Starfire as she danced about like an animal.

"We gotta destroy it." said Cyborg.

"We can't, its indestructible. Only with high sorcery can we do it." said Raven. Starfire stopped dancing.

"They still have a shot at doing it!" said BB. Raven nodded. "I'll put the best magic barrier around it but it might not do much good with Trigon's power." said Raven. They all were down now. She teleported to her room and read a spell out of a book. She placed the scroll in the center of 10 candles that burned green fire. She started to read.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Raslamarni Tortilac Wendklos, Bramdorma Xioayuni Fnurlic, Gaonga Jinesi Heltamar, Dematurious Klazami Prupialeso Gnar!" she yelled. A white light shined out form the book and covered the scroll. It turned to a white orb. She walked over to her bed and threw herself on it. She got Indian style and started to meditate. After meditating for two hours she decided to go to the kitchen for tea. When she got there she saw it. Robin and Starfire on the couch, getting busy. They didn't realize she had come in. There they were. She started to laugh and they turned around to see her. Robin, hesitating not knowing what to do just went on with Starfire, only finding that he already finished with one long orgasmic moan. "Raven!" said Starfire and Robin. She walked off back in the hall. She went over to BB's room who sat there watching tv. She went over to him and sat next to him on his messy bed. "You wanna do something?" she asked.

"Yeah you and me, lets go out somewhere." said BB.

"Where?" she asked. He grinned.

9 pm at night-

"This is nice." she said. They were at a beautiful Chinese restaurant. She wore a tight purple dress with spaghetti strings. It reached to her ankles. It was covered in glitter. She wore purple high heels and something else she rarely put on, make up. She had her hair in a bundle that was held together with chopsticks. She sat on a pillow on the floor, as well as BB. He wore a black tux. They sat there looking at each other. They talked about stuff and then he said something that made Raven explode the pillow. "You're so gorgeous. I've never met anyone more beautiful than you." he said. She blushed but it wasn't noticeable under her make up. They kept on eating and talking until they paid the check and for the pillow and left. Raven got in the car and asked where they were going. BB only said to change back to her outfit. She did so and she quickly changed back to the outfit she had over at the house. Beast boy did the same. It was good that BB had a H2, it wasn't compact. She undid the bundle and let it drop down her back. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"A club." he said blushing as the car stopped un front of a building called The Bar(best I could think of, hehe). "What!" she yelled. Then some guys in a car coming by said "Yeah!" doing bad impressions of Lil' Jon. She stared at them and popped a tire using her powers. She laughed and then looked back at BB. "You could've told me so I wouldn't have come." she said.

"Oh come on Rae, it'll be fun." he said.

"You better be right." she said.

"Besides, you owe me one for staying with Slade and missing my b-day!" he said.

"You act as if I had a choice." she said. He just laughed and they went inside. They showed him their ID's and they got in. Luckily, BB just turned 18, so he was allowed in and didn't have to turn to a fly to get in. They walked over to the bar and sat down. "What you gonna get?" he asked Raven.

"Just a beer." she said. He got one two and they drank it. They ordered like 2 more and by now, Raven was getting a bit drunk. "Let's go dancing." he told her. She didn't really care since she was half drunk so then again a black aura covered the inside of her mouth as well as his. The smell of alcohol left. He grabbed her arm and took her in the crowd of people. They started to dance, doing all sorts of movements. The flashing light rotated from color to color. First red, then blue, yellow, green and orange then all of them at once. Then they would rotate as fast as they could then it would go back to 1 minute for each color. Raven turned around and put her back against BB's chest. She slid down with a sort of dancing movement. Then she slid back up, but only her ass rubbing against him. He was so turned on when she reached his crotch. She turned back around and planted a kiss on his lips. Some guy grabbed Raven's ass and BB saw. He looked at the guy and punched him. "What's your deal?" said the guy.

"My deal is you grabbing her ass, ok?" said BB.

"I'm just having a little fun, no harm done."

"Wanna bet!" said BB as he picked him up by the collar and threw him across the dance floor. The guy got up ran at BB with all his might but the changeling grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face five times and then threw him against a chair, shattering it. The guy got up and left with a limp. "Thanks, you saved me some trouble." said Raven kissing him. He embraced her, not letting her go. His tongue slid in her mouth and their tongues danced together. They were there for a while and then they went back to dancing. She slid down him again, her hair cling to his shirt. She rose back up, her ass rubbing on him. He moaned. He grabbed her and they went on dancing, moving their hips, waving their arms wildly and swing their heads. Then she slipped and she fell right on BB, bring him down. The people didn't really care, they just moved out of the way. After dancing for and hour or so they got out and went back to the bar. "What do ya want?" asked the bartender.

"Give us 2 Piña coladas." said BB. Raven drank it and BB too. Beast boy couldn't get drunk easily but Raven now was crazy. She got up on a table and tried to flash the people but Beast boy stopped her. They went dancing for about two hours where BB knocked out other guys for making a move on Raven. Raven had to beat up some gals for trying to attract Beast boy. They left after that, it was 1 in the morning. They went back to the tower and the other's were sleeping. He took her to her bed where she fell fast asleep. He went down to his room and just dropped on his bed, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
